


You can't fight the law, son

by Author_25



Category: Cars (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_25/pseuds/Author_25
Summary: When two speeders give Sheriff a run for his money, Cruz decides to take matters into her own wheels and gets the help of three of her next gen friends that came for a visit.





	You can't fight the law, son

The trailer door opened and Cruz smiled warmly as the three cars rolled out. “Welcome to Radiator Springs,” she smiled. Since Cruz had gotten well-known on the racetrack, their small town had become popular with visitors looking for more than just Lightning McQueen. These three, though, were new friends she’d made on the track and she was looking forward to showing them around her new hometown.  
The first car, Chase Racelott, looked around the town. “Not bad…”  
“I think it’s lovely.” The second car, Bubba Wheelhouse Jr., rolled up alongside. The third car, Herb Curbler, looked around the town as well.   
“Come on, let me give you a tour.” The four next-gen racecars cruised slowly down Main Street, the newcomers trying to get used to how everyone was smiling and waving at them like they were already old friends. “Ok, so behind me, on the left is Luigi’s Casa Dei Tires. It is the best, and only, place to buy tires. It’s home to the Leaning Tower of Tires. It’s run by Luigi and Guido, who came over from Italy, taking it over from the old manager called Lou. And to the right is Ramone’s House of Body Art. Here you can get a new paintjob and Ramone should…”  
Cruz had been worried that her new friends would find the small town boring, but she needn’t have worried. They were looking around avidly as she continued pointing out landmarks, though it was hard to tell if Chase liked it or not.   
“...Miss Piston’s, run by Mrs. Penelope Piston. She had to close down from 1972 to 2007 as she lost her business and had to find new work. Came back of course to continue working…”  
The tour continued. “If you get tired of the trailer, you can always get a room at the Cozy Cone.” Cruz lowered her voice a little. “...Sally went a little overboard with the cone-themed furniture, from alarm clocks to lamps. In fact, some say Sally and Lightning realised they had feelings for each other right here. Of course, I wasn’t here so…”  
“...I don’t know what this old gas station is for...in fact, I don’t think anyone does…um...”  
Finally, the tour came to an end. “...And here we are, back at Flo’s.”  
Herb was grinning as he looked around. Cruz swelled with pride to see that he was far from being underwhelmed, he was very impressed. “Well,” said Herb, “this is a lovely little town. Who knew it had a lot of history.”  
“It’s not bad,” Chase had to agree “for being a very small town.”   
Chase looked down as he realised the four were now being surrounded by fans. Very soon, they were being photographed with them and were even asking questions.  
“Were you friends with Jackson Storm?”  
“Absolutely not. I can’t stand cars like him,” Chase scoffed.  
“What were you three before you were transformed into next gen prototypes?”  
“A 650s,” Bubba grinned.  
“IS200.”  
“500.”  
“Are they going to street race, like those two bad racers, mommy?” A kid car asked his mother.  
“No dear, they are good racers,” she replied, rubbing her tire off his arch.  
“Two bad racers?” Bubba asked.  
“We’ve had a problem and so do the Highway Patrol. These two racers are doing some street racing on the highway and around Carburetor County. Sheriff’s been trying to stop them but it’s hard to beat two 0-60 in 2.7 hypercars. Lightning is trying to stop them but he’s running low on options. He’s at Boost’s Tuner Shop being upgraded right now.

“The first one is a LaFerrari.” McQueen explained, with his hood up and a pitty upgrading his engine. “The other is a Aventador. Both able to hit two hundred and seventeen miles per hour. They’ve been going down the highways at top speeds, almost causing crashes and breaking several regulations.” Lightning explained. They were in Boost’s repair shop (explanation of why Boost has his own repair shop is coming soon) and he was being upgraded to try and catch them.  
“Can they really go to 60 in 2.7?” Herb asked, slightly scared.  
“Yep. They may not be the fastest hypercars but they aren’t slow, as everycar who has come across them as seen.”  
Herb gulped scared.  
“Are you sure this plan will work?” Chase looked closely at McQueen.  
“Actually, this as far as my plan goes. I need to think of a second part.”  
Chase raised a brow at McQueen. “Seriously?”  
McQueen just nodded. “Not easy when you’re limited with things you can do.”  
“Limited?”  
“For starters, only me and Cruz are the fastest who can actually do anything, but Cruz suffered collapsed chassis. It has been bolted up by Boost and his team, but any sort of extreme bump and it will snap again, especially at high speeds.”  
“Convenient.” Chase thought.  
“And even if this works and I can go at high speeds, what can I do to stop them-”  
“Actually McQueen.” Cruz interrupted. “I have an idea.” Everyone looked at Cruz but her eyes were on her next gen friends. “But if it’s going to work, the three need a repaint.”

 

“I just got a call from Rotor, he spotted them going down the highway. They’ll be passing you in a few seconds.”  
The trailer door opened and Chase stared out onto the interstate. Cars of all sizes went by at a steady speed. Suddenly two streaks of orange and blue shot past. Chase didn’t need to check if they were the right cars, he sped out of his trailer and onto the highway.  
“See? 2.7.” Chuckled the the orange Aventador.  
“Weak. I can go 2.4” Replied the dark blue LaFerrari.  
“What utter rubbish. It takes you three years to go twenty miles-”  
“Hey,” the two cars looked over as Chase, disguised as a next gen rookie with grey paint and a green spoiler and front splitter, pulled alongside. “I heard you two were fast cars. So, how about you shut up and let’s see if those wheels move as fast as your mouth!”  
“Oh, you pick a race with the wrong cars today.”  
“See if you can keep up with this.”  
The other two exhausts vibrated as they shot down the open road and towards the off ramp towards Radiator Springs. Chase smirked deviously as he followed them.  
“Cruz, Chase’s got them. They’re picking up speed and be in Ornament Valley in no time.”  
“Ok, stay with them.” Cruz removed her wheel off the phone and looked to her left headlight. “Hamilton, call Bubba Wheelhouse, Jr.”  
“Calling.”  
The line beeped a few times until there was a click and a “hello?”  
“Bubba, Chase has got them going fast. Look for the Dinoco helicopter and once you see it, get ready to pounce.”  
“They don’t know what’s about to hit them.”

The three swerved through traffic, horns blaring left, right and centre. Chase never stopped glaring at the two. The two slowed down, not sure if they wanted to go between the two trailers. Chase sighed. “Come on Chase, just do it for Cruz…” He thought “..this plan needs to work!” He sped up, weaving between the two supercars before shooting straight down the middle. The two were stunned and went around the opposite side of the trailers. Chase smirked when he saw the billboard for Radiator Springs by the off-ramp.  
“Here we go.” Making sure the two saw him, he dived down alongside the barrier and took the ramp. He checked his mirrors once more and sighed with relief when he saw the two coming down. The massive open roads were now very narrow roads surrounded by dirt, rocks and cacti. Chase slowed down slightly so the two looked like they were gaining.

“There’s the helicopter!” Herb exclaimed excited.  
“Wait a second, let them pass first.” Bubba put his wheel out, stopping Herb from blowing cover. The two watched the helicopter soar overhood as the racers shot past, the LaFerrari in first, Chase in second and Aventador in third. Once the three past, Bubba and Herb raced out from behind the petrol station and onto the road. The two turned turned on their sirens and gave chase, but they were so far behind that they didn’t hear it.  
“We have to catch up before we hit the billboard outside Radiator Springs.”  
Bubba nodded and they turned their attention back to the chase. Chase glanced back for a second, looking at the sirens. “Come on boys.”  
“Come up on Ornament Valley! Just another mile and we’ll be in Radiator Springs.”  
“The valley seems to be busy, we may gain some ground on them.”  
The valley was peaceful, cars going about their business but soon panic insured. The three tore through the valley, weaving past vehicles. A female sedan froze as the three raced by, but Chase slowed down. He drifted around her front. The LaFerrari and Aventador blinked confused as he maintained the drift before straighten himself out and trying to catch them. They turned their attention back to the road in front of them but unlike Chase, the two were slowing down because they were afraid. This was Bubba and Herb’s chance. The visitors were moving out of the way for the two pretend police cars and very soon, they were now closing the gap between them. The three were out of the town first but had slowed down drastically. They were able to pick up speed again but Bubba and Herb were right behind them. The winding roads towards Radiator Springs had a sorts of things happen on them but today, they were being used in a police chase. Bubba took his eyes off the chase when he saw the billboard. Panic took over and they only had a short period of time before they entered the town.

“Pull over to the side of the road!”  
“Ha! Just try and catch us coppers!”  
“Um...I think those are next gen racers.” The LaFerrari muttered in concern.  
“Whatever, it’s not like they’ll…” He broke off when he heard some sirens alongside him. The two looked nervously over as the car they were racing had sirens too. He slammed into them hard, causing the two to lose control. The LaFerrari skidded down the road and was side swiped by McQueen and skidded into the impound lot, where Mater closed the gate. The Aventador hit a pole and was soon boxed in, Bubba and Herb on either side and Chase in front of him.  
“I will remember this.” The Aventador growled. “Mark my words…”  
“Really?” Sheriff chuckled, as Mator rolled between Chase and Sheriff take him to the impound lot. “Because you don’t seem to have a good enough memory to remember the rules.”  
The two were in the impound lot, the highway patrol were talking to them.  
“Well, I must say.” The Chief of the Highway Patrol smiled, addressing Chase, Bubba and Herb. “What you did today was impressive. With cars like you, the force can’t lose.”  
“But,” Sheriff retorted, eying the three. “what you did today was very risky. That type of racing is illegal, and could have caused damage. Not just to you but to others too. I don’t approve of what you did but I’m glad it was for a good cause.”

The two went to court and had to take traffic school lessons until they learned the rules of the road. It was never revealed that Chase, Herb, Cruz and Bubba, as well as the Dinoco team’s helicopter, were the ones behind the plan as the Highway Patrol stated that they were undercover next gen rookies employed by them.

 

(So, what I’ve started doing is creating personalities for quite a lot of the next gens. Ryan, Bubba, Chase and Danny. Other cars are Flip, J.D., Ed, Paul & Sheldon. I mostly focus on racers that will either be starring in stories that are next or coming in the future. You can see these on my Fanfic profile.)


End file.
